Opposites Attract
by Silver Azure
Summary: This story is a love story of Flannery and Tiberius, Ty as he calls himself is in love with Flannery but she doesn't even know he exists, will they fall in love? R&R to find out, don't flame though. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Pokemon fans it's Kingofworlds here bringing you his first Pokemon fanfic, I hope you enjoy it, [if you see text in these things they're just little author comments] with that being said, I

hope you enjoy, please R&R and if you flame I will find you and kill you [or maybe just inflict bodily harm, or maybe just insult you back] by the way this fic is complete first person.

_____________________________________________________________

So there I was... and whoa hold on, let me introduce myself first; my name is Tiberius but you can just call me "Ty" for short, I love water Pokemon, I am just fascinated by the water ever

since I was a young child, I began swimming at age 4 and here I am 12 years later [meaning he's 16 for all those who suck at math] I still do, I remember I first caught a Gyarados at age

14 and he's been my buddy ever since. Though my life story is fascinating it's not all about me, no this story is about the hottest [no pun intended] gym leader ever. I'm talking about

Flannery Moore, damn is she smokin' hot! [yet again no pun intended] I remember once she walked by me and from then on there I was smitten in love. Now Flannery is a gym leader and

well... So was I, they didn't include me in Ruby or Sapphire because they all ready had a gym leader in Juan, but the reality is I am the one who gives the Rain Badge, but I'm just

nitpicking. Now back to Flannery, I am in love, that beautiful red hair, those enticing eyes, whooo! I'm sweating here a little, now you all maybe thinking; "Wait isn't Flannery a fire type

kind of girl?" Yes she is, but it's alright I'm going to travel to Laveridge Town and show my love for her, not by stalking but letting her get to know me, maybe I'll blow a few battles and

keep being persistent and such, maybe then Flannery will notice me. Heck I still think about her, I remember when I first saw her. It was last March, I was actually in Laveridge Town for

the first time and I spotted a Pokemon gym, so I walked in wanting to have a battle have a battle with the leader, but alas she was already battling some kid with a hat and was battling

with a Corphish, I don't know him but I laughed on the inside and thought "Corphish?" My Gyarados would've easily beaten Macargo like nothing. So I turned my head and there she was,

there was Flannery, My jaw dropped I was so smitten in love. So after I watched the battle and seeing that kid win and Flannery hand him the badge, and he left she approached me and

she asked me if I wanted to battle and I just stood there like an idiot, "I gotta go!" I said and I ran off, I'll bet Flannery thought I was some stalker loser or something which is why I'm

nervous to go to Laveridge but, I have to man up and get my butt down there, face to face and talk to her. Sure it means leaving my gym but the hell with them, my Gyarados kicks ass

anyway so the hell with them all, I'll be just like Giovanni, and yes I know him, unfortunately for me he's my father and well... he's serving some 10 years in prision for theft and money

laundering, but I never knew him anyway... Well accept for when I was little but then he left me promising to return, but that's another story [or chapter].

________________________________________

So that was the first chapter plz R&R thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's chapter 2 of Opposites Attract, R&R no flaming if I ask nicely?

So after that unfortunate first meeting with Flannery where I chickened out, I set out for Laveridge Town again to have that battle and maybe ask her out or something like that. Also my

fa-fath... I mean some guy I know, gave me this Gyarados and from then on I trained like crazy and on that day when I saw that kid wearing that hat [perhaps you the reader know him]

summon a Corphish, I thought to myself are you kidding? Anyway back to my story. So I summoned my Gyarados and had him surf me to Laveridge Town [because I'm too lazy to walk]

and well after some surfing on those surprisingly calm waters we got there and I decided to go to the Pokemart and stock up on potions and stuff. Upon arrival I actually saw Flannery

walk right past me and yet again I was speechless, hell she didn't even look in my direction, but who was I to say anything because at that moment I was stunned, she is so beautiful. So

I followed her to this quaint little park and finally I gathered up the courage, "Hey Flannery!" I yelled as she turned around to notice me, "Yeah what's up?" she asked, "Well... I was too

cowardly to ask last time we met but let's battle!" I said full of courage and not backing down from a challenge...Well she backed down. "In this little park? Are you kidding me?! Somebody

could get hurt! I suggest we go to my gym! Follow me!" Flannery yelled to me but I was to smitten to notice, all I heard was "Follow me" which I had done and I decided to start up a

conversation before we battled. "So? You're a fire-type huh?" I asked even though it was obvious, "Yeah, and may I ask what's your name?" she asked, "Tiberius, but everyone calls me

Ty" I replied. "Hmmmm... Tiberius? Let me guess fighting types? I mean look at you, you're strong I and are well-built and you look very tough, and as far as you're name, I think it is so

cute!" she said as she giggled a little, "Actually no, I'm a water type and thanks, I think Flannery is a hot [no pun intended] name!" So after some walking and talking we finally arrived at

her gym, and there was her grandfather whom had approached me and said; "Hmmm.. This boy looks so familiar, do you know a man named Giovanni?" I stood there in shock and awe,

how the hell did he know my dad, I felt like a dick standing there but I had to respond; "Uhhhh...Nope never heard of him! Guy sounds like an ass for some reason I don't know!" I

stuttered, "Actually no he was not, we were actually good neighbors and I thought since you looked like him you were related or something." I didn't really give a damn because like I said

I hated him. So it was time to battle, me and Flannery approached the arena and I summoned my Gyarados, and she summoned Macargo. I thought this battle would be easy until she

yelled out "MACARGO SMOKE SCREEN!" and my Gyarados was blinded, he couldn't see and Macargo blasted him with an Overheat, but Gyarados quickly got up from it. "Use Waterfall!" I

yelled as Gyarados did what he was told and performed the move and it hit Macargo dead on, Macargo was out, I didn't think Gyarados was that strong, I mean I trained him like crazy

after my ass of dad gave him to me when I was younger. "Macargo is unable to battle, Ty wins!" announced her Grandpa. I was so happy I jumped up and down but after some jumping I

had walked up to Flannery and asked her, "Hey do you wanna go out sometime?" I asked praying for a yes! "I'd love to but, you see I already have a boyfriend, his name is Brent and he

too loves fire Pokemon! I'm sorry." said Flannery but as she did she approached me and kissed me on the cheek, so I left her gym in victory and defeat, I had won the Pokemon battle but

I couldn't win her heart, I was crushed!

Sorry to end this story on such a downer but I'm currently working on another very important fic and I need to get rid of some fics. So there won't be any chapters to this story, Sad I know

but trust me Flannery and Ty will meet again!


End file.
